History of I'm A Speedrunner
The Competition I'm A Speedrunner: Get Me To The End Of There! is a video gaming speedrun tournament held on a bi-annual basis since December 2009. I'm A Speedrunner (or IAS for short) is an open entry tournament based on an ever changing series of video games in which YouTubers race each other in an attempt to be crowned champions. IAS tournaments begin with group stages with each group consisting of 4 (5 in the first IAS) competitors each with the top competitors in each group qualifying to the knockout rounds. Round 2 is usually, depending on how many signed up be followed by Round 3 and 4. If there are enough competitors, Round 4 will be a knockout round and the Grand Final takes place after that. A triple threat or wildcard occurs between the losers, and who wins that match goes to the grand final. History I'm A Speedrunner... Get Me To The End Of There was first concieved back in 2009 in a discussion between [[Mr100PercentGamer]] and [[Ratchet5]]. Ratchet had been doing brief leagues on SpyroSpeedruns. The name comes from the TV show I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here and it became an inside joke within the Spyro community. Mr100P jokingly said that they should host a tournament called I'm A Speedrunner and Ratchet liked the idea and went with it. [[IASGMTTEOT]] took place between December 2009 and January 2010 and had 20 competitors facing off against each other in Spyro games. The tournament had different rules than its successors. Five people in each group and the rounds following it had three people each. [[LukeRF44]] eventually won the tournament. Six months later, [[I'm A Speedrunner 2]] took place between July and August 2010 where 28 competitors faced off in Crash Bandicoot games. Current rules in future tournaments came into existance here, four people in each group. Round 2 introduced a short-lived rule where the top competitor of his group faced the 2nd person of another group. The tournament did go through some drama, but was ultimately successful. The winner of the tournament was [[CrashBandiSpyro12]]. [[I'm A Speedrunner 3]] took place between December 2010 and January 2011 and saw a greater influx of new players than before. 48 competitors faced off in a second Spyro tournament. This was the tournament that a lot of well known members of the community made their debut. The winner of the tournament was [[Crash41596]]. Breaking the usual formula, [[I'm A Speedrunner 4]] had competitors face off against each other in Ratchet & Clank games. Although there were fewer that entered and a few hiccups occurred, the tournament went by smoothly, with long-time competitor [[Mr100PercentGamer]] emerging as the winner. [[I'm A Speedrunner 5]] was the second and last Crash Bandicoot tournament, taking place between July and August 2011. The tournament introduced [[seeding]], something that was put into use in later tournaments. Confusion emerged in the first few days as veteran Mr100PercentGamer remained largely inactive, before ultimately resigning. In the end, [[Samura1man]] would go about to win the tournament. [[I'm A Speedrunner 6]] was the third and last Spyro tournament, taking place between December 2011 and January 2012. The winner of the tournament was [[RabidWombatJR]]. After people had gotten tired of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro games, voting was enforced which eventually lead to [[I'm A Speedrunner 7]] centering around Disney games. Groups were not in the order of A, B and C and there were a few extra rounds in between. The winner of the tournament was [[CrystalFissure]]. Out of the blue in April 2013, CrashBandiSpyro12 appeared out of the blue to ask people what they wanted [[I'm A Speedrunner 8]] to be about, giving people a chance to vote. The tournment, beginning on 6 June, 2013 would eventually center around Gex games, but since the Grand Final has not yet been uploaded, a winner has not been declared. As of the time of this writing, preperations for [[I'm A Speedrunner 9]] are underway. Hostilities emerged shortly after IAS 8 concluded between certain members of the community, but eventually it was agreed that the tournament would be centered around Ape Escape games. As the IAS tournaments went on, new or refined rules were utilized as well as some unusual terms known in the community. These terms are [[Conditions#Randomization|Randomization]], [[Conditions#Chitching|Chitching]], and [[Conditions#Void|Void]]. I'm A Speedrunner spin-offs and related tournaments are listed below. Competitions [[IASGMTTEOT|I'm A Speedrunner]] - December, 2009 - January, 2010 (Spyro the Dragon) [[I'm A Speedrunner 2]] - July, 2010 - August, 2010 (Crash Bandicoot) [[I'm A Speedrunner 3]] - December 9, 2010 - January 30, 2011 (Spyro the Dragon) [[I'm A Speedrunner 4]] - March 25, 2011 - May 10, 2011 (Ratchet & Clank) [[I'm A Speedrunner 5]] - July 1, 2011 - August 14, 2011 (Crash Bandicoot) [[I'm A Speedrunner 6]] - December 10, 2011 - January, 2012 (Spyro the Dragon) [[I'm A Speedrunner 7]] - July 1, 2012 - 25 August, 2012 (Disney) [[I'm A Speedrunner 8]] - June 14, 2013 (Gex) Other Competitions [[Crash Dash]] - March 2011 - Hosted by [[MeckleMisuer]] [[Grand Theft Auto Tournament]] - May 2011 - Hosted by [[CrashBandiSpyro12]] [[Spyro Skate Tournament]] - May 17, 2011 - October 3, 2011 - Hosted by [[SpyroJam86]] (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) [[I'm a newb runner]] - May 1, 2012 - ? - Hosted by [[Zaydskate]] & [[Ashdragon90]] (Spyro the Dragon) [http://spyrospeedrunsworldcup.wikia.com/wiki/First_World_Cup_Speedruns World Cup Speedruns 1] - July 31st 2012 - ? - Hosted by [http://imaspeedrunner.wikia.com/wiki/LyleBandicoot93 Lylebandicoot93] & [http://imaspeedrunner.wikia.com/wiki/Heydavid17 Heydavid17] Games (IAS only) Spyro the Dragon Crash Bandicoot Ratchet & Clank Gex=